


if not by faith, then by the sword

by wordslinging



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, M/M, Prophetic Visions, Unresolved Romantic Tension, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/pseuds/wordslinging
Summary: Tomas has a dream of what might be waiting for him.Spoilers through mid-second season, set at some vague future point in the Kim household.





	if not by faith, then by the sword

Tomas dreams. 

He doesn't understand his visions well enough to know if this is a warning from God or a threat from the demons he's foolishly invited into his head, if this is a glimpse of what _will_ happen or just one possible future.

But he sees himself, as though he were outside his body, restrained and struggling in a dark room somewhere. He sees Marcus, and Bennett, and a woman he doesn't recognize, talking in low, urgent tones. He hears the woman say things like "integrated" and "nothing more we can do", and Marcus's response as he looms into her space, alight with fury. 

"You'd give up on him that easily? After everything we've been through?"

Bennett tries to impose himself between them, to keep the peace, but the woman stands her ground, meeting Marcus's eyes with a resolve that matches his own. 

"I'm sorry, Marcus," she says with feeling. "I know how hard this is. But we _cannot_ risk letting the Morning Star loose in the world, you must see that."

"Mouse is right," Bennett says, and Marcus turns on him with a look of utter betrayal. 

"I'm not saying give up on him, not yet," Bennett goes on, tense but still calm and measured. "You know Tomas better than anyone, Marcus. If you truly believe he's still in there, we'll do all we can. But you need to start preparing yourself for what happens if all we can do isn't enough."

Marcus doesn't respond, just takes his rosary from his pocket and crosses the room to kneel before the hunched, shackled figure on the floor. He reaches out to lay a hand on sweat-tangled black curls, gentle but undeterred when Tomas snarls and jerks away from him.

"I cast you out, unclean spirit," he says urgently. "Begone and stay far from this creature of God. Tomas, listen to me. I'm here, I won't leave you, but I need you to _fight_."

"He's gone, priest." The voice that comes from Tomas's mouth is like bubbling tar, dark and burning and soiling everything it touches. "Oh, but I forget, you're not a priest. Just a man in a room, who's deluded himself into believing he's still a fit vessel for God's power." He lifts his head, revealing eyes like fire and a feral grin. "And they say pride is _my_ weakness."

Marcus doesn't flinch from the burning gaze. He lays his hand on Tomas's forehead, as one might to soothe a child with a fever, and whispers "Please, love," before he takes up the rite again, voice firm and strong. Mouse and Bennett add their voices to his, circling at a wary distance.

The Tomas who's dreaming watches helplessly as the thing in his body ( _the Morning Star_ , Mouse said, and his mind reels from the implications, that such an evil could find purchase in him, that this is what he's being lured towards) spits filth and cruelty in Marcus's face. The things the demon uses his mouth to say in the minutes that follow are beyond terrible. There's no wound it doesn't dig its fingers into, no fear or guilt or longing it doesn't seek to twist and exploit. It's relentless.

But so is Marcus. Tomas has never seen him more resolute than here, kneeling on the floor with his rosary wrapped around one wrist. When the demon curses and threatens, when it uses Tomas's voice to mock and tempt, Marcus answers with words of faith and righteousness, his voice never wavering. When the demon thrashes and twists as if it means to break Tomas's body apart, Marcus grabs him and wraps both arms around him. When the demon snarls and snaps Tomas's teeth less than an inch from his face, Marcus grips the back of his head and presses it down against his chest. 

"Marcus," Bennett calls in a warning tone, but he doesn't move to interfere, and when Mouse takes a step closer he throws an arm out and tells her, "Wait."

"For what, him to get his throat ripped out?" she answers, but holds still, one hand gripping something in the pocket of her jacket. 

Marcus unloops the rosary to let it drape over Tomas, beads lying across the nape of his neck, crucifix pressed between his cheek and Marcus's hand. The demon continues to struggle, but Marcus holds tight, closes his eyes, and speaks. 

"Son of the morning, banished from grace, you are forgiven. Profane thing, ashes on the earth, you are redeemed. Outcast, fallen angel, you--" and here, for the first time, he falters, voice breaking. Lowering his face, he presses a lingering kiss to the crown of Tomas's head, then whispers against his hair, "You are loved."

The tremor that rips through the room then is as violent as the moment preceeding it was gentle. Glass shatters, wood cracks, Bennett and Mouse grip each other's arms for balance as a wind from nowhere howls and the ground shakes. Tomas convulses, back arching; Marcus holds him through it, cradling Tomas's head against him again when he finally goes limp.

And then it's quiet again, no sound in the room but panting breaths. Marcus sinks from a kneeling to a sitting position, turning Tomas over in his arms as the others draw near. 

Tomas is utterly still, bruised and scratched face peaceful as his head rests in Marcus's lap. Marcus says his name softly, smoothing his hair back with one hand and reaching for Tomas's hand with the other. There's no response, and Marcus draws a shuddering breath, shoulders heaving. 

"Tomas," he says again, stroking his hair gently. He lifts their joined hands to his mouth, then presses them over his heart. "Tomas, _please_. Stay with me."

***

"Father Tomas?" There's a pain in his neck from falling asleep in an armchair, and a small, cautious hand on his shoulder. "Father Tomas, are you okay?"

Tomas jerks into alertness, making the girl in front of him start slightly. "Harper." He catches her hand and squeezes gently, then rubs at his eyes. "I'm fine."

"You looked like you were having a bad dream," Harper says. She looks nervous, understandably so, and Tomas tries to smile.

"I was." He stands, rolling his neck back and forth and stretching his arms. "But it was just a dream." 

Harper looks at least somewhat reassured. "Andy's awake," she tells him. "Marcus and Rose are with him. And Shelby's making coffee."

Tomas smoothes a hand over her hair as they head for the kitchen. "Coffee sounds good."

He carries a mug in each hand as he heads toward Andy's room, picking his way over debris here and there. Last night was hard, but they came through it. Tomas is certain they're not done--whatever's at work on this island goes deeper than one house, one demon--but for now, Andy and his children are safe. 

He offers one coffee to Rose, who takes it distractedly, not looking away from Andy, and hands the other to Marcus, who smiles gratefully. Their fingers touch and it brings back a vivid memory of the dream, Marcus clutching Tomas's hand, lips pressed to his knuckles. 

Something must show on his face, because Marcus cocks his head slightly. "You all right?"

_Please, love,_ echoes through Tomas's mind. _Stay with me._

"Fine," he says, unconvincingly, judging by the way Marcus's brow furrows. Tomas shakes his head. "I saw...something. Nothing to do with Andy or this house. I'll tell you later, I promise."

"All right." Marcus nods, bringing a hand up to rest on the back of Tomas's neck. "Nonstop excitement with you these days, isn't it?" 

Tomas can't help the slight shiver that runs through him, can't help the way he leans into the touch. The vision still sits like lead weight across his shoulders, but already it seems easier to bear. They'll make sure this family is okay, and then he'll tell Marcus what he saw, and whatever's coming, they'll face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo here's a scenario that I can't get out of my head so I turned it into fic. I would not be surprised if we do eventually get some version of "demons try to make Tomas a host for Lucifer and Marcus saves him after it seems like he's integrated and a lost cause", but will be pleasantly surprised if it plays out the way my shipper heart wants it to.
> 
> (P.S. come yell with me about how much they love each other over on [Tumblr](http://ihavealotoffeelings.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
